FNAF: The Untold Story
by DemonicDylan
Summary: Specially trained soldiers are sent into Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria to find the source of the murders. oc's: Dylan. Please Enjoy! Feel free to leave your ideas in the comments!
1. Chapter 1

FNAF: The Untold Story

The morning news music flashed as newsman, John Kelly started to speak. "Recently…" he said at local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears, their was the discovery of four murdered children stuffed inside the much loved "Freddy Fazbear Band". These are suspected to be four of five children who went missing in the early hours of the restaurant. A covert group of specially trained people have been sent to find the fifth child and the source of all of this chaos. On a lighter note, the establishment has been threatened with closure by the end of the year for hygiene issues, and this discovery certainly doesn't help the managers cause.".

Four men stood in a straight line in front of a heavily armed APC. The fifth stood in front of them. Their names were Commander Dylan, Private Dan, Private Nathan, Rookie Jack and Rookie Tom. Dylan briefed them all. "We will now attempt to find the source of all this chaos to do with these murders." He Shouted "You all know your positions and what to do. MOVE IN!". With that, everyone ran towards the pizzeria.

After they had set up cameras in every room, they sat down in the main office. Dan was on camera duty, Nathen was guarding the office with Dylan whilst Tom and jack were on patrol through the whole building. Dan huffed. "What's the matter with you?" Nathen asked Dan. "Its just that we are in a freaking kids pizzeria, looking for some murderer and were supposed to take it seriously!" Dan answered. " I don't like it any more than you Dan" Dylan said "But a job is a job and General Kieran is not to be argued with.". Dan and Nathen nodded in agreement. Dan's com came on. He answered. It was Jack. "Status report jack." Dan Ordered "I can see you nice and clear.". "Its all fine and dandy down here Sir." Jack said a little shaky "But its tom I'm worried about. I cant get through to him. Whenever I call him on my com, its just static.". " Do me a favour." Dan replied "And stay there in the Dining Area whilst I try to find Tom.".

Tom walked around the damp, dark kitchen. He pulled his rifle at the ready. "Hello? Command, are you there?" He said into his com. No answer. Tom started to hear a slow stomping noise. He turned to were it was coming from and walked backwards. He tripped over a pan that was for some reason on the floor. Tom groned in pain. He tried to find his rifel but it was too far away. The stomping came closer. And closer. And closer. Until Tom could just about see what it was. It was a purple rabbit. Tom looked at the animatronic with confusen."What the fu... AAAAHHHHHGGGGG!".


	2. Chapter 2

Dan searched every camera to find Tom. He noticed something very strange. "Errm… Dylan." He said "The kitchen camera is down…. And….. One of the animatronics has gone from behind the stage.". Dylan grabbed the camera pad to see and sure enough, Dan was right. "What the f*ck?" Dylan exclaimed "How can a bloody animatronic move when it's been shut down?". "Well." Nathan said calmly "Apparently it wasn't shut down.". Dylan started to panic. "Check where it is now." He ordered Dan. Dan flicked through the cameras and stopped as he got to the backstage camera. Dan's face fell. The rabbit was staring right into the camera. A menacing grin on its face. Dan passed the camera pad to Dylan so he could see. "Nathan!" Dylan shouted "Contact Jack immediately!". Nathan clicked his com on and spoke into it, "Hello? Jack? Are you ok?". Jack replied, "I'm ok down here. Can you see me on the camera?". Dan nodded and Nathan replied, "We can see you nice and clear Jack. Get back here now.". Jack nodded and started to walk towards the west hall. But, a slow stomping noise came towards him. Jack turned around to see the Rabbit staring right into his eyes. It grabbed him and took him into the backstage room. Dan, Nathan and Dylan all watched in horror. "Jack!" Nathan shouted into the com "Get out of there! Now!". But it was too late for Jack. The rabbit started to shove him, legs first into an empty Freddy Fazbear costume. Blood sprayed everywhere as Jack screamed. Finally, Jack was completely stuffed inside the costume. His eyes had popped out of their sockets and blood was dripping from everywhere. The rabbit then gave an ear piercing shriek and moved out of the room towards the west hall. "What are we gonna do?" Dan asked. Dylan looked at him and said "Me and Nathan will set up sentries in both halls. They wont be able to get to us.".


	3. New Profile!

Hey everyone its me!

I haven't updated this fic at all because at the start of 2015 I lost the password to it but now I've got it back! Only problem is... I've got another account...

But I will put this story on that account.

The accounts name is: HeadlessDylan

Sorry for any inconvenience!


End file.
